Pamela Ravenscroft
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Eric jamás se arrepintió de la decisión que tomó aquella fría noche de Abril de 1851. Tenía más que claro que su progenie había nacido para ser vampiresa. Pam tuvo que morir para empezar a vivir.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión. Los personajes son propiedad de Charlaine Harris.

**AVISO: **_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Halloween: Con tu personaje favorito" del foro "True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they?"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_2 de abril de 1851. Inglaterra._

Las calles de Londres parecían estar más tranquilas de lo normal. Una ciudad que usualmente estaba llena de movimiento y ajetreo por el día, al anochecer siempre se tornaba silenciosa, perdiendo así parte de su esencia.

Pocas personas se veían paseando a altas horas de la noche, y los únicos ruidos que podían oírse provenían de las tabernas cercanas que a esas horas se encontraban repletas de borrachos. Sin duda había una gran diferencia de la noche al día. Cuando la ciudad oscurecía, el ambiente se calmaba. Y aunque de vez en cuando unos cuantos carruajes tirados por caballos cruzaban las calles de arriba abajo, en aquella noche en específica, las calles estaban desérticas.

Londres había perdido aquella chispa que lo caracterizaba.

Por el camino, Pam solo se había cruzado con unos cuantos nobles, algunos guardias y otros tantos pobres que iban mendigando por las calles.

Probablemente era algo totalmente normal que hubiera tan poca gente – se dijo a si misma - dado que para su huida había escogido los caminos menos transitados de la ciudad, con la intención de que ningún conocido pudiera reconocerla y así alertar a sus padres de su escapada.

Pero lo que más la asustaba no era el hecho de que pudieran pillarla, sino la gente que habitaba en los barrios bajos. Jamás se había alejado de su zona; Pam había tenido la suerte de nacer en una de las familias más prestigiosas y adineradas del país, por lo que nunca antes había tenido que entremezclarse con la plebe. Y en aquellos momentos estaba completamente sola, sin nadie que pudiera protegerla de un posible ataque. El pensamiento de que algún bandido pudiera asaltarla no dejaba de rondarle por la mente y eso la inquietaba.

Un hombre pasó por su derecha, vistiendo nada más que sucios harapos y unas sandalias desgastadas. Arrastraba los pies como si padeciera alguna extraña enfermedad, aunque tal vez simplemente se debiera a que estaba agotado. Giró su cabeza para mirarla de arriba abajo a medida que pasaba por su lado. Pam creyó ver en sus ojos un ápice de locura.

La chica, acobijada, apartó la mirada de él en un principio pero seguidamente se recompuso y levantó la cabeza, recordándose a sí misma que no tenía por qué sentirse intimidada por aquel hombre.

– Eres superior a él – se dijo. Y aunque ese pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco, los nervios seguían carcomiéndola por dentro.

Llegó al final de la calle y giró a la izquierda, llegando a una callejuela aún más estrecha y oscura que las anteriores.

Pam se acomodó el pañuelo a su cuello, al percatarse de lo frío que era aquel callejón, y armándose de valor, siguió adelante. Al menos ahora estaba sola, no había nadie que diera una impresión peligrosa. Pero tenía que ser precavida.

Iba por la mitad, cuando una fría ráfaga de aire la golpeó e hizo que su largo vestido se sacudiera con fuerza por el viento y se levantara por la altura de las rodillas. Pam rápidamente puso las manos en sus caderas, apegando la tela a su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un golpe seco proveniente del principio de la calle.

Pam se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Y asustada, trató de enfocar algún movimiento, pero el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Se quedó completamente en silencio y se centró en escuchar algún sonido. El ruido se repitió, aunque con menos intensidad que la vez anterior.

En el momento en el que Pam retrocedió un paso, una rata pasó correteando justo al lado de sus pies, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara y se llevara la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y su corazón de desbocó. –No ha sido más que una apestosa rata. Solo ha sido eso. Estás actuando como una niña-

Aspiró hondo, intentando recobrar la compostura. Pareció funcionar, porque el latir de su corazón se normalizó. Y mientras se convencía a si misma de que el ruido solo lo había provocado aquel repugnante animal, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, de nuevo, cada vez acercándose más al final de aquel oscuro callejón.

Ella jamás imaginó que la muerte la estaba esperando en el cruce de aquella esquina.

.

.

.

Pam despertó 2 noches después en una habitación fría y sombría. Estaba tendida en una cama matrimonial cubierta con sábanas impecablemente blancas.

Se levantó de golpe completamente agitada, quedando sentada en la cama. Al instante a su mente acudieron algunos de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar dos noches atrás.

Recordó como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre ella, unos colmillos hundiéndose en su cuello y sus propios gritos que iban bajando de intensidad, y ahogándose en su garganta a medida que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas y se iba debilitando con cada gota de sangre derramada, hasta que no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién le había atacado?

Pam estudió aquella habitación preguntándose cómo había llegado allí. No la recordaba. Se sentía totalmente perdida. Pero sorprendentemente descubrió que no estaba asustada. Simplemente estaba ansiosa.

Por un extraño motivo la garganta le ardía y se encontraba inquieta.

A su derecha, un gran ventanal dejaba el paso del aire, totalmente gélido, que provocó que su cabello rubio se moviera y se esparciera, despeinándola.

Pam frunció el ceño e hizo el amago de levantarse dispuesta a cerrar la ventana pero entonces reparó en una segunda presencia en la habitación.

Frente a ella, apoyado en la pared vio la silueta de un hombre alto. Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la poca iluminosidad de aquel cuarto y finalmente logró visualizarlo bien. Vestía con ropas elegantes, que sin duda alguna tenían que ser caras. Se fijó también en que tenía la camisa desabrochada, permitiéndole la visión de su torso bien definido.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada de la joven, la boca de aquel extraño hombre se curvó en una sonrisa.

Era extraño, pero en lugar de sentirse asustada, Pam instantáneamente se relajó al darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Pamela Ravenscroft. – murmuró él, separándose de la pared y dando un paso al frente, acercándose lentamente a la cama. A Pam un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral con el sonido de su voz, una voz fría y grave.

Se dio cuenta al instante de lo tremendamente atractivo que era. En otra ocasión su corazón adolescente hubiera latido desbocado y probablemente se hubiera sonrojado. Pero ahora era diferente.

Se olvidó del ataque y de que no sabía siquiera donde estaba. Ella tan solo quería conocer a ese apuesto hombre.

- ¿Quién eres?

Él rió entre dientes.

- ¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que te ha pasado?

- Me atacaron – Afirmó Pam.

- Yo te ataqué.

La joven no apartó la mirada de él. Ya no se sentía nerviosa, sino relajada. Y extrañamente y aunque debería, después de que él pronunciara esas palabras tampoco estaba asustada.

Solo sentía _curiosidad_.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba aburrido– dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Pam frunció el ceño, sin creerlo en lo más mínimo. ¿Atacarla por aburrimiento? ¿Y después llevarla a una casa para contárselo y hacerle a saber que más cosas?

¿Qué clase de psicótico haría algo así?

Aquel desconocido sonrió, como si le divirtiera la situación.

- Está bien, Ravenscroft. Supongo que me he estado sintiendo algo solo durante estos dos últimos siglos.

- ¿Siglos?

Él ignoró su pregunta y clavó sus ojos en ella.

- Hace dos noches te asesiné, Pamela.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba totalmente desconcertada. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de ella?

- ¿Quieres saber que te hice?

Bastó eso para sacar a Pamela de su desconcierto. Se estaba quedando con ella y su orgullo no iba a permitir eso.

- No. No quiero saber nada, ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¡Dime solo la verdad!

Eric sonrió, al ver que la rubia empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Te convertí en vampiro.

Pamela lo asesinó con la mirada y se levantó de la cama de golpe. Rodeó el cuerpo del vampiro y se dispuso a salir de aquel cuarto, pero Eric haciendo uso de una velocidad anormal reapareció frente a la puerta, impidiendo su salida.

Pam soltó un grito por la sorpresa. En lo que dura un pestañeo, él estaba justo detrás de ella y ahora en frente.

Él ahora estaba serio.

- Siéntate, Pamela. – ordenó, haciendo uso de un tono autoritario que la hizo sentir como una niña.

La chica sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, obedeció y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

¿_Por qué obedeció_? Eso fue lo único que la asustó.

Eric apoyó las manos en la cama a ambos lados de su cuerpo, quedando cerca de su rostro. Pam descubrió que le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo cerca de ella. Instintivamente dirigió la mirada a sus labios, preguntándose cómo sería besarlo.

- Pon una mano en tu pecho. – Aquello captó de nuevo su atención.

- ¿Qué?

Eric cogió su mano derecha y la posó en su pecho. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par mirándolo.

- ¿Sientes tu corazón latir?

Pam tragó saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa. Y por segunda vez, le hizo caso. Intentó ignorar la presencia de Eric en la habitación y las emociones que él le provocaba y se centró solamente en el latido de su corazón.

Su corazón, un órgano que ahora había pasado a ser un peso muerto en su cuerpo, evidentemente no latía, pues Pam perdió la vida dos noches atrás.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta.

Eric sonrió.

- Estás muerta, Pamela.

- No es… posible. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me has hecho? – El vampiro la observó atentamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro - ¿Ahora soy… como tú?

- Eres un vampiro, querida. Deberías sentirte alagada, eres una privilegiada.

Pam lo miró sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Me aburría – Repitió él, encogiéndose de hombros – Y tú estabas de paso.

Apretó la mandíbula antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿En qué consiste… ser vampiro?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Eric, que después de dos segundos sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Era curioso que ella hubiera aceptado la idea tan rápidamente. ¿Era cosa de su conversión a vampiro, o simplemente era por su propio carácter?

Eric se acercó un poco más a ella, casi rozando los fríos labios de la joven con los suyos igual de helados.

- Morimos durante el día y cazamos por la noche. Evitamos el sol.

Pam abrió los ojos de par en par. _'_

_'¿Morimos?'' ''¿Evitar el sol?''_

¿Serían ciertas las leyendas sobre vampiros que su madre le contaba de niña?

- ¿Y si...?

- Ardemos - Se le adelantó Eric, respondiendo a su pregunta antes de que la hiciera - nos deshacemos como el polvo si vemos el sol.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, casi hipnotizada. No entendía por qué se sentía de aquella manera. _Tan unida a él_.

- Nos alimentamos de sangre humana… nos divertimos asustando a la presa – Eric colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, mientras Pam lo observaba con ojos brillantes. – Es excitante. Me divertí bastante al observar tu miedo. Te asustaste por una simple rata… – Sonrió, Pam solo podía fijarse en lo magníficamente hermoso que era.

Sintió el impulso de tocarlo, y esta vez no lo refrenó. Levantó su mano derecha y la guió a su camisa, jugando con los bordes de ella, hasta que finalmente la posó en su pecho y trazó suaves círculos con sus dedos, jugando con su vello dorado.

- Así que después de todo, la que provocó el ruido fue la rata y no tú. - murmuró con inocencia, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Exacto, cariño. Yo asusté a la rata – Eric le mostró sus blancos dientes, que parecían iluminar la oscura habitación. – dicen que esos roedores huyen de la muerte y siempre encuentran una escapatoria en situaciones de peligro. Animales inteligentes, sin duda alguna.

- ¿Qué más? – Lo interrumpió ella - ¿Qué más hay?

- Eternidad.

Eric volvió a apoyar las manos en la cama, inclinándose hacia ella y justo cuando ella creyó que la besaría, se detuvo.

Se limitó simplemente a observarla, estudiando su rostro y la reacción ante sus palabras.

Pam sintió el deseo crecer y se mordió el labio levemente, de nuevo mirando su torso. Si hubiera sido humana no le preguntaría lo siguiente, pero su carácter de vampiresa se lo exigía.

- Dices que los vampiros estáis... _estamos_ muertos. - se corrigió. Levantó la mirada y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo inocentemente. - ¿Podéis...?

- ¿Follar? - Sonrió divertido, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió levemente.

Eric se inclinó y acercó la boca a su oreja. - Dime, Pamela, ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir eternamente si no puedieras?

Aquello la hizo estremecer y él lo notó.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? - Preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Pam asintió y Eric se abalanzó sobre ella. Acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Pam soltó un gemido y agarrando su camisa, tiró de él para acercarlo más a ella. El vampiro gruñó contra sus labios y se incorporó encima de Pam cuando la espalda de la vampiresa cayó sobre el colchón.

Aquella fue la primera vez de Pam. La primera noche que pasaron juntos y los dos sabían que sobrevendrían muchas más.

.

.

.

Ambos abandonaron Londres la noche siguiente para evitar que alguien la reconociera, y a partir de aquel momento todo fue perfecto.

Pam descubrió que le gustaba su nueva condición de vampiresa y ni que decir de la compañía de su creador, el vínculo que lo ataba a él la hacía sentir más unida a Eric de lo que nunca lo había estado de nadie. Era cosa de la magia, ella jamás entendería lo poderoso que era, y como su simple cercanía la hacía sentirse protegida.

En resumen, la joven vampiresa estaba encantada con su nueva vida. Aunque evidentemente la novedad que conllevaba ser vampiro también tenía sus partes malas; Como el aprendizaje.

- ¡Pam, detente! ¡Vas a matarla! – Gruñó Eric, y agarrándola con firmeza de sus hombros, tiró de ella hacia atrás alejándola de la chica que se había convertido en su víctima.

La desafortunada humana se encontraba sentada en una silla, incapaz de moverse por el glamour del vampiro, que ordenó que no se moviera. Los observaba a ambos con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Terriblemente asustada.

La vampiresa hecha una furia, se volvió hacia su creador. Y con la boca manchada de sangre, le mostró los colmillos.

- ¿Y qué más da, Eric? ¿Qué puto sentido tiene esto? ¡Somos vampiros! ¡¿Por qué debería aprender a controlarme, si siempre acabamos matando a los humanos?!

- Tenemos que ser prudentes. – siseó él. - Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

- ¡Pues no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué?

- ¡No me hables con ese tono, Pamela!

Desde luego, el carácter de Pam había cambiado mucho desde su conversión en vampiro. Había dejado de ser la humana insegura que antes era. En ella ya no había lugar para la timidez y la inocencia. Su sed por la sangre humana incluso sorprendió a Eric, el cambio que la joven dio en tan poco tiempo era simplemente increíble. Pero no solo eso cambió en ella. También su seguridad en si misma, su fuerza de voluntad. Pam dejó atrás a la muchacha inocente de 19 años. Ahora era una persona totalmente nueva. Ahora era una vampiresa.

.

.

.

Pam pocas veces pensaba en su vida como humana, despreciaba esa pequeña etapa de su vida. Prefería pensar en el presente.

Pero Eric sí solía recordar tiempos pasados. Sentado a su lado en el trono del fangtasia, no pudo evitar sonreír mirándola.

Pam se había convertido en su compañera y confidente. Su segunda al mando y mejor amiga.

Definitivamente convertirla en vampiro había sido la mejor decisión que Eric había tomado. No solo por lo valiosa que se había vuelto ella para él, sino porque le había hecho un favor a ella misma. Pam había tenido que morir para empezar a vivir.

Y no supo que le empujó a hacerlo pero puso su mano sobre la de ella, dándole un suave apretón. Ella se giró hacia él, extrañada por su acto y Eric le guiñó un ojo.

Pam arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué coño haces?

El vampiro sonrió, acostumbrado a su temperamento. Aunque era normal que Pam se extrañara, dado que últimamente no solía tomarse tantas cercanías con ella, físicamente hablando. Las muestras de afecto no eran algo de lo que ambos fueran admiradores.

- Me aburro. ¿Follamos?

Pam puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hace un siglo que no lo hacemos.

- Pues por eso, variemos un poco. -Sugirió él en tono pícaro, consiguiendo hacerla sonreír.

- Qué triste. ¿Sookie te ha dado la patada en el culo y ahora buscas meterte en los pantalones de tu progenie lesbiana?

Eric entonces frunció el ceño.

La vampiresa apartó la mirada de él y miró al frente, fijándose en la multitud.

Poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a cruzar su rostro, deleitándose por haber hecho enfadar a su creador. Ni siquiera trató de disimularla.

Si había algo con lo que Pam disfrutara, era picándolo con el tema de Sookie.

Eric se había estado comportando de forma muy extraña desde que recuperó la memoria. Recordó quien era y olvidó quien fue y que hizo durante esos días que compartió con Sookie. Y eso parecía ponerle de los nervios.

- Le envié una invitación para asistir al fangtasia esta noche… – Murmuró un malhumorado Eric - pero la muy estúpida prefiere quedarse a celebrar halloween en el Merlotte's.

- He oído que hacen un piscolabis. Habrá comida gratis, ¿Cómo no va a preferir la gente ir a ese patético bar? Te advertí que hicieras lo mismo. – Pam habló aburrida, cansada de que sus ideas nunca fueran aceptadas por su creador.

El vampiro se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

- Confiaba en que la gente preferiría celebrar Halloween en un bar repleto de vampiros, antes que en el estúpido Merlotte's…

- Eric, ya deberías saber que nada puede competir contra la comida gratis.

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco. No lo iba a admitir, pero hubiera sido una buena idea.

- Estúpidos humanos.

De todas formas el bar estaba más lleno que de costumbre, pero él en un principio había esperado más clientes.

_Hubiera esperado a Sookie._

- Sookie dice que Alcide también irá al Merlotte's... disfrazado de hombre lobo. Qué sorpresa. - Comentó su progenie, aburrida.

- Patético.

Y ahora que había mencionado a Sookie, ahí estaba su exnovio sentado en una de las mesas, tomándose su apestosa True Blood O- precalentada.

- Hey, fíjate en Bill y en su cara de extreñido – Pam le susurró en el oído, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Parece que le han metido un palo por el culo.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron como dos críos.

Entonces un grito resonó por todo el bar, seguido de un coro de gritos femeninos

''_Una rata_''

Los vampiros del bar pusieron los ojos en blanco, al igual que hicieron los colmilleros. Los turistas siempre tendían a montar espectáculos como ese, sobresaltándose por cosas tan triviales como esa. Una simple e insignificante rata.

Una aburrida Thalia haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica atrapó al pequeño animal y cerró el puño en torno a él, asesinándolo ante la mirada de los perplejos clientes. El pobre roedor murió antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los gritos cesaron.

El espectáculo acabó en ese mismo instante.

El vampiro sonrió mirando a su progenie. Pam, que notaba la mirada de su creador puesta en ella evitó mirarlo. Sabía que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. En aquella noche de 1851. Al parecer, Eric se equivocaba respecto a las ratas. No siempre encontraban el camino de vuelta a la salida. Esta vez el pequeño animal había corrido hacía su propia muerte.

Pam no señaló su errada.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer limpieza en el sótano. - Comentó.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre me ha fascinado la parte en la que Pam le explica a Sookie como Eric la convirtió, en ''All together dead''. Me parece curioso como Pam aceptó tan rápidamente la idea de ser vampiresa. En lugar de enfadarse con Eric, acabó acostándose con él xD lo que he escrito al principio es una versión de como pudo haber sido. <strong>

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! y recuerda: REVIEW si quieres que Eric Northman te convierta en vampiro.**


End file.
